


Surprise (Skwistok)

by Twiggysaurus_Rex



Series: Skwistok family [1]
Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, Pregnancy, Trans Character, Trans skwisgaar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twiggysaurus_Rex/pseuds/Twiggysaurus_Rex
Summary: Skwisgaar's got some news for Toki. Neither men are very good at expressing themselves.





	1. Surprise part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my trans!Skwisgaar au and Skwistok family au! Be sure to leave comments. Twiggy loves them some fan interactions!!

Skwisgaar took a deep breath as he stared at the small white stick in his hands. He knew it. He fucking knew it. 

This was going to happen. Him and Toki were never careful together because they were always caught up in the moment and the heat and the passion. When things are moving so fast and so intensely, you just don't consider things like 'Am I going to get pregnant from this?' 

Especially Skwisgaar who for the most part, completely forgot that he was even capable of getting pregnant. 

Suddenly he felt sick again. The room felt way too warm and his head felt way too light. He rushed over to the toilet to empty the contents of his stomach, clinging to it tightly as he heaved, stinging tears rolling down his cheeks. Thank god no one was here to see this. 

"Skwisgaar? Ams you alrights?" 

Never mind. 

"Ughh.. Goes away, Toki." The Swede weakly croaked, turning his head away.

He suddenly felt a cool hand press against his burning skin, caressing it in a careful and loving manner. He would never admit it, but it felt nice.

"You don'ts looks great." The brunette plainly stated, kneeling down a bit to give Skwisgaar's shoulder a more proper rubbing. "You haves too much to drinks last nights?"

"I didn'ts... I didn'ts drinks last nights." 

"Oh, right.." Toki nodded. "You gets sicks from somethings?"

It quickly occurred to Skwisgaar that he needed to tell Toki now. If he put it off for longer, it would only cause him more stress and he'd have to deal with an increasingly curious Toki. Besides, he wasn't sure exactly how long he could put off telling him.

"Toki.." He started calmly, sitting up a bit. "This... ams not goings to be very easys to says but... I needs to tells you somethings." 

The look on Toki's face did nothing to calm his nerves. The sudden expression of cold fear on the Norwegian's face nearly caused another wave of nausea to overtake Skwisgaar's body. 

"Oh nos... Please donts die! I can'ts lose you!" Toki pleaded, nearly on the verge of tears.

Skwisgaar rolled his eyes a bit, furrowing his brows. "I amenst dyings, Toki... I donts thinks so, anyways." 

This time, Toki didn't respond. He just stared at Skwisgaar with that same 'sad puppy' expression that made the man's heart race. 

He stared down at the bathroom floor, studying the tiles a bit in silence. He was stalling, really... Mostly because he had no idea how he was going to say what he had to say. Best bet was probably just to go out and say the words.

"Toki... I'ms pregnants." 

The words made Toki's expression change right quick... And Skwisgaar wasn't necessarily sure he preferred this new one.

The silent response made the Swede become a little defensive. 

"What you gots nothings to says abouts this?"

More silence.

"So what you ams just starings at me now? Why don'ts you says somethings?"

Nothing.

At this point, Skwisgaar was becoming full on hysterical. Part of it could be blamed on pregnancy hormones, other part could be blamed on him being Skwisgaar.

"I just tells you I ams carryings you baby ands alls you do is just stands there and nots says anythings to m-"

THUD.

Suddenly Skwisgaar found himself looking at a thoroughly unconscious Toki, slumped over on the floor and bleeding from a gash on his forehead from hitting the toilet bowl. The other male just shook his head, slowly standing up as he took one more glance at his dumb boyfriend.

"Pfft. We amenst dones talkings about this." He bitterly stated before walking off to go find Nathan to help get the unconscious Norwegian up off the floor.


	2. Surprise part 2

"Hey... Hey wake up."

Toki groggily came to after hearing the sound of a familiar grumbly voice. He blinked a few times to try and get his vision back, seeing Nathan and Skwisgaar both sitting in front of them, the latter not looking particularly happy.

"Ow... My heads." Toki muttered, gently pressing his fingertips against the bandaid covering his aching forehead. "Whats happens?"

"You uhh.. Apparently passed out and knocked your head on the toilet." Nathan casually informed. "I guess, uhh... You and Skwisgaar were having a real serious conversation about something." 

The look in the vocalist's eyes led Toki to suspect that he knew something. Skwisgaar was dead silent, just glaring at Toki with that usual bitch face the Swede was known to have. 

And just like that, Toki suddenly remembered what had happened.

"Ohh... This nots good..." 

"I'll leave you two to, you know... talk about your feelings and stuff." Nathan slowly got up to walk away, but not before turning around to say one last thing.

"Oh and you know... Congratulations... And stuff."

Toki raised an eyebrow, glancing at the cold faced blonde sitting across from him. 

"Nathans knows abouts this?"

"I hads to tells him..." Skwisgaar huffed. "I hopes yous happys with yourselfs." 

The Norwegian couldn't figure out exactly why Skwisgaar was so mad, and that honestly just made him feel like a dick. Especially when he looked a little closer and saw that the blonde was trembling ever so slightly and looked a little misty eyed.

"We... Stills gots a lots to talks about... don'ts we?"

"Ja..." he quietly answered, his expression softening a bit.

There was a heavy silence between two men, and this time it was because both of them were at a loss for words.

"Have you thoughts about gettings a... you know?" 

The Swede shook his head. "I don't... I don'ts thinks I coulds do it... I... Nots this times." 

Toki just looked at Skwisgaar who was looking down at his hands nervously. He wouldn't admit it, but if it were anyone else's baby, yes he'd absolutely get it terminated. But this was Toki's baby so it felt a little different. 

"So whats we goings to do thens?" Toki asked quietly.

Skwisgaar glanced up at him for a second, then back down at his hands.

"I thinks maybes we... We keeps this one?" 

Toki nodded. "Ja... We keeps it..."

"Starts a families... A betters ones than anys of us evers hads." Skwisgaar smirked a tiny bit. "Pickle cans be there." 

"We cans still be ins the band... ands haves little families too. Right, Skwisgaar?"

The blonde just looked up at him, allowing himself to smile a bit more this time as a faint blush showed up on his pale face.

"Ja... Rights.."


End file.
